onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 650
Chapter 650 is called "Two Changes You Need to Know". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 33 - "Long Ring Long Land - Tonjit Has Grandchildren". Short Summary Robin and Neptune continue their talk while Caribou eavesdrops on them and decides to kidnap Shirahoshi. Jinbe tells the Straw Hats what happened in the world during their absence. He tells them that Sakazuki and Kuzan battled for the title of Fleet Admiral and that Sakazuki was the victor. He also tells them that Blackbeard became the new Yonko. Everyone but Luffy listens to Jinbe, then Luffy senses an animal in the palace so he, Sanji and Zoro decide to go to Shirahoshi's room. There they find Caribou trying to kidnap her and right after, Caribou is seen flying down towards Fishman Island. Nami finds out that he stole everything from the treasury, so Nami sends Luffy, Zoro and Sanji flying after Caribou. An ammo knight brings Neptune to Hody's cell where he sees him and all the other New Fishman Pirates officers very old. The Minister of the Left is informed that two of Big Mam's men are coming and they can't pay their tribute to her. Long Summary Robin and Neptune continued their conversation, and Robin mention that there are 3 ancient weapons: Pluton, Uranus, and Poseidon. Then Neptune warned her to not tell about Shirahoshi in fear that government and pirates would hunt her. But Caribou eavesdropped their conversation and went to kidnap Shirahoshi. Meanwhile, Jinbe told Luffy and Straw Hat Pirates about the recent events. The first is Aokiji and Akainu's duel to deciding who will became the new Fleet Admiral, in which Akainu won after ten days of battles. The second is Blackbeard, who conquered all the Whitebeard Pirates' territory, acclaimed the seat of Yonko in the process and begin their Devil Fruit users hunt. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji then left the conversation to check something. Then they found Caribou in the process of kidnapping Shirahoshi and Luffy kicked him back to Fishman Island for good. After hearing from Neptune that Caribou stolen the treasure and that Neptune will gave it to them as appreciation if they can get it back, Nami sent Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji to Fishman Island to chase Caribou. Neptune then went to Hody Jones and the gang's jail to see that they became old. Minister of the Right deducted that the Energy Steroids, which inside the Urashima's Casket is the cause and Hody confessed that he stole them. Neptune then told them to forget their intention of dealing revenge to human in that state and even would rethink their punishment. Meanwhile, a soldier came to Minister of the Left, reported that two of Big Mam's men have come to the island to collect candy. Unfortunately, because the candy factory was destroyed by New Fishman Pirates and the remaining sweets were sent to the party, there are not enough candy for Big Mam this month. The Minister of the Left then worried what would Big Mam's reaction to this even, saying that she is "a monster who would destroy a country for the sake of sweets". Quick References Chapter Notes *Tonjit and Shelly are shown for the first time after the timeskip. Also, Tonjit now has grandchildren. * It is revealed that three ancient weapons exist: in addition to Pluton and Poseidon there is Uranus. * Caribou eavesdrops on the conversation Robin and Neptune have and tries to kidnap Shirahoshi for her powers to destroy the world, but is stopped by Luffy. * Jinbe describes to the Straw Hat Pirates something that occurred in the past two years: ** Akainu and Aokiji had a duel for deciding the new fleet admiral. After ten days, Akainu won the battle and became fleet admiral Sakazuki. Aokiji then left the Marines and hasn't been heard of ever since. ** Blackbeard has conquered the islands which were once under Edward Newgate's control, becoming a Yonko. The Blackbeard Pirates are hunting Devil Fruits users and taking away their powers, if they have strong abilities. * The Caribou Pirates are still alive. * Hody Jones and his men suddenly became old. Energy Steroids is a legendary drug inside the Tamatebako, and give the strength of thousands of people, but make consumer grow old. * Two messengers from Big Mam reach the island. Unluckily, this month there are not enough candies for the Yonko because New Fishman Pirates destroyed the candy factory and the remaining sweets were sent to the party. Minister of the Left is worried about the reaction of that "monster who will destroy a country for the sake of sweets". Characters Arc Navigation